Dear My Eighteenth
by LoGic b0ys
Summary: Sasuke, seorang siswa terpandai di SMA Konohagakure mendapatkan SMS dari seseorang yang mengaku adalah dirinya di masa depan. Apakah SMS tersebut bisa membuat hidupnya lebih baik? Ataukah kejadian yang sama akan terulang lagi?
1. Chapter 1

**Dear My Eighteenth**

 **Chapter 01**

 **Letter**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Friendship, Family, Sci-fi, Romance**

 **Happy Read**

Suasana yang ramai tampak terlihat disebuah ruangan yang tampak kotor, penuh dengan sampah. Meskipun begitu, sekelompok remaja berusia belasan tahun tampak tidak merasa risih dengan banyaknya sampah yang berserakan di ruangan tersebut.

"Gini ya, ruang kelas yang sudah memenangkan lomba kebersihan kemaren" Celetuk salah seorang pemuda berambut raven yang sedang menyapu ruangan yang ternyata adalah ruang kelas tersebut.

"Haha...! Kan kemaren beda sama sekarang" Jawab gadis berambut pink yang juga sedang menyepu disisi yang berlainan dengan sang pemuda dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Udah, kalian kok komentar aja sih. Nyapu sana yang bener, ini juga semuanya gara-gara kalian yang mengatur pameran lukisan seenak jidat. Jadi berantakan kayak gini kan? Belum lagi pinjem hiasan gak jelas itu, siapa yang mau ngembaliin nantinya coba dan juga..."

"Udah, jangan ngomel mulu napa" Potong pemuda berambut raven tersebut ketika mendengar omelan dari salah seorang kawan sekelasnya. Cowok berambut coklat jabrik itu hanya mendengus ketika ucapannya dipotong secara tidak elit oleh pemuda berambut raven di depannya.

Pesta yang memang biasanya diadakan setahun sekali itu telah berakhir dengan meriah, menyisakan banyak sekali sampah dan juga beberapa orang yang dengan semangat membersihkan kekacauan yang mereka buat. Tak terkecuali dengan kelas **XII-MIA-1** yang sudah diceritakan tadi.

Bahkan mereka sekarang dibuat repot dengan banyaknya tanaman hias yang mereka pinjam dari tetangga gadis berambut pink tadi, a.k.a Sakura, Haruno Sakura, yang merupakan gadis terpandai di kelas itu.

Eit...! Dia memang gadis yang paling pandai, tetapi dia bukan murid terpandai. Masih ada seseorang lagi yang harus dia kalahkan untuk menjadi murid paling pandai di seantero SMA Konohagakure. Seorang pria berambut raven yang tampaknya sudah mendapatkan bakat genius sejak lahir, Uchiha Sasuke, yang tadi menemani Sakura dalam menyapu kelasnya.

"Udah bersih kan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melongok kearah dalam kelasnya.

Memang sih, lantainya udah bersih dan bebas dari debu, tetapi kursi dan mejanya sudah bertebaran tidak karuan sehingga masih terkesan tidak rapi.

"Ya udah deh, besok aja. Kita harus balikin tanaman hias ini sebelum tetanggaku nanti tutup. Bisa gawat kalo dia sudah tutup, masak ini semua mau ditinggal disini sendirian sih" Kata Sakura sambil menaruh sapu yang dipengangnya di pojokan kelas.

"Yup...! Bagaimana menurutmu, Kiba?" Tanya Sasuke pada pemuda berambur jabrik yang dipanggilnya Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba, sang ketua kelas.

"Yah...! Gak semuanya akan ikut ngembaliin kan, toh ada juga orang yang memang mau langsung pulang. Jadi sebagian aja yang balikin tuh sampah" Sahut Kiba.

"Enak aja dibilang sampah" Kata Sakura sambil manyun-manyun gak jelas yang hanya dijawab dengan senyuman kecil oleh Kiba.

"Ya udah, tata semuanya aja deh di sana. Aku mau ambil pick up dulu" Kata Kiba sambil berjalan keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan kawan-kawannya yang sekarang tampak sedang menata bangku yang ada di dalam kelas.

Pemuda berambut raven tadi juga tampaknya sibuk mengeluarkan pot-pot yang lumayan gede sambil dibantu beberapa orang yang tidak ikut menata bangku untuk memindah pot tersebut ke depan gerbang sekolah, dimana Kiba dan pick up nya menunggu muatan.

"Ini milik tetanggamu kan?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba membuka percakapan dengan Sakura.

"Ya. Dia bekerja di jasa pernikahan. Untung aja ini dipinjemin, bukan nyewa" Jawab Sakura dengan seulas cengiran manis di bibirnya.

"Rumahnya dekat dengan rumahmu?" Lanjut Sasuke yang masih terus bertanya.

"Lumayan sih, mungkin seratusan meter" Jawab Sakura.

"Yosh...! Sudah diputuskan, kita akan mampir kesana untuk melepaskan rasa lapar" Kata Sasuke seenak jidatnya. Mata emerald gadis itu tampak membulat saking terkejutnya dengan cepatnya pemuda di depannya ini memutuskan.

"Cepat sekali kau memutuskan"

 **-0-**

Hari sudah mulai menggelap, seorang wanita berambut raven panjang tampak duduk di depan rumahnya. Gayanya santai dan raut mukanya terlihat ceria, meskipun ada sedikit guratan kecemasan yang dia rasakan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah mobil pick up tampak meluncur pelan di depan rumahnya. Meskipun tampak acuh dengan pick up yang meluncur pelan itu, tetapi mata onyxnya yang tadinya menyiratkan kecemasan berubah menjadi kelegaan ketika melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut dan mata yang senada dengan miliknya keluar dari jok penumpang pick up tersebut.

"Thanks ya atas tumpangannya" Kata pemuda tersebut sebelum meninggalkan pick up tersebut dan menyeberang jalan.

"Eh...! Gak mampir dulu nih?" Wanita yang tadinya tengah duduk santai di depan rumahnya itu pun berdiri dan mencoba menghentikan sopir pick up yang seumuran dengan putranya tersebut.

"Gomen ne, Oba-san. Tampaknya hari sudah mulai gelap, dan aku harus mengembalikan pick up ini" Kata pemuda berambut jabrik coklat tersebut sambil nyengir.

"Permisi" Katanya sebelum melajukan pick up dengan kecepatan pelan.

Dua pasang onyx menatap kepergian pick up tersebut dengan wajah ceria dan berhiaskan senyuman. Tetapi...

"Jadi, Sasuke. Kau pergi kemana saja selama ini..." Senyuman manis dari wanita itu pun berubah menjadi senyuman yang cukup menegangkan bagi Sasuke.

Pemuda yang itu hanya bisa tersenyum innocent sambil menampakkan guratan wajah yang sedikit khawatir. Tampaknya sekarang dirinya sudah membuat sang ibu marah dengan pulang telat tapi tanpa izin.

"Aku tadi mengembalikan tanaman hias yang disewa teman-teman" Kata Sasuke mencari alasan.

Mata onyx milik wanita di depannya lebih mengintensifkan lagi penglihatannya sambil berusaha untuk mengancam pemuda di depannya.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ah...! Aku juga mampir sebentar" Kata Sasuke sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dan nyengir innocent pada sang ibu.

Wanita itu pun menghela nafas mendengar pembelaan dari sang anak. Dia pun berbalik menuju ke rumah dengan ekspresi kesal dan lega.

"Yah...! Kau sudah ketinggalan makan malam, jadi gunakan uang sakumu untuk membeli sesuatu" Kata wanita tersebut. Wajah Sasuke pun langsung lesu mendengar ucapan ibunya.

Tangannya pun merogoh saku celananya dan tak lama kemudian saku tangannya sudah dihiasi oleh selembar uang dua ribuan. Dapat apa kalo cuman dua ribu?

"Ah...! Kaa-chan, bukannya nasinya masih ada?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengikuti ibunya.

"Sudah dingin. Apa kau mau?" Tanya wanita tersebut.

"Hmmm...! Baiklah, gak papa"

 **-0-**

"Lumayan lah buat ganjal perut" Kata Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya setelah dia selesai makan.

Yap...! Seperti yang bisa kita duga dari uang dua ribu perak sisa uang sakunya tadi, tentunya makanan yang paling enak yang bisa di beli oleh Sasuke adalah...

Mie instan.

Sasuke pun berjalan menuju laptopnya yang tergeletak dengan tombol yang masih berkedip-kedip. Tampaknya dia tidak tega untuk 'membunuh' laptop tersebut dan hanya meninggalkannya dalam keadaan 'tertidur'.

Dengan jari-jarinya yang sudah terampil dengan tombol keyboard, dia mengetik password panjangnya tanpa melihat keyboard sama sekali sebelum akhirnya desktopnya yang bergambar gadis berambut pink itu muncul dihadapannya.

Tunggu dulu... apakah gadis berambut pink itu...

Yap...! Benar sekali. Sasuke adalah seorang pengagum rahasia dari siswi terpandai di kelasnya, siswi yang selalu bertindak sedikit ceroboh tetapi tetap anggun dan rasional. Siswi yang benar-benar mengetahui betapa cantik dirinya sehingga dia tidak ragu untuk bersikap sangat percaya diri, bahkan di depan guru killer sekalipun.

Tapi pemuda berambut raven itu hanya melihat backgroundnya sekilas sebelum akhirnya dia memencet tombol start dan memulai menjalankan sebuah permainan yang sangat digemarinya, Minecraft.

Tangan kirinya tampak merogoh tasnya yang berada diatas ranjangnya untuk mengambil sebuah earphone selagi menunggu loading game yang cukup lama tersebut. Dia pun mengeluarkan hapenya dan memasangkan earphone tersebut di kedua telinganya sembari memutar musik kesukaannya sebelum akhirnya matanya kembali berkonsentrasi pada layar laptopnya yang sudah menampilkan layar game.

Semua indra milik Sasuke tampaknya sudah di lock ketika dia sudah memainkan game yang satu ini. Bahkan, jika saja ada gempa berskala 18 SR atau dua kali gempa terbesar yang pernah terjadi di dunia ini, dia tidak akan sadar akan gempa tersebut.

Ya, maksudnya tidak akan sadar kalo dia ternyata udah mati.

Drrttt...! Drrtt...!

Mata Sasuke yang sebelumnya ke lock sekarang berpindah kearah hapenya yang bergetar tidak wajar. Bukankah selama ini hapenya tidak pernah bergetar? Selain itu, getaran ini benar-benar memengaruhi musik yang di dengarnya menjadi sedikit noise. Dia pun melihat pesan yang berada di layar hapenya dan sukses terkejut.

 _Pada diriku saat usia 18 tahun_

 _Oke pertama-tama, kau harus sering belajar matematika. Itu sangat menyenangkan kau tau. Kau masih punya banyak waktu sebelum kau jadi sibuk dan daya otakmu menurun._

 _Dan, jangan pernah berpikir apapun tentang wanita. Mereka beanr-benar mengerikan kau tau. Serius ini, kenapa aku mau berbohong pada diriku sendiri? Oke, oke, aku tahu mereka sangat mengerikan, tetapi kamu HARUS mencari seseorang yang benar-benar mengerti dirimu dan tak menyakitimu._

 _Tenang saja, kau akan menemukannya. Tapi ini rahasia..._

 _Oke. Kalo kuingat-ingat, ini pertama kalinya kau memegang laptop kan? Dengar, jangan terus-terusan bermain game, itu benar-benar akan merusakmu, membuang waktumu. Kau harus memanfaatkannya dengan baik, Sasuke._

 _Dan untuk hiburan, kupikir kau akan suka dengan segala bentuk novel dan anime. Ada banyak sekali anime yang bertebaran diluar sana yang perlu kau tonton, tapi kusarankan untuk menonton anime yang di adaptasi dari light novel, itu sangat seru sekali._

 _Oke, dengarkan aku. Kau bukanlah seseorang yang spesial. Ada banyak orang di dunia ini yang bahkan tidak pernah menganggap kemampuanmu setara dengan kemampuan anaknya._

 _Kau akan tahu saatnya nanti ketika mengalami beberapa hal yang mengejutkan di masamu saat ini._

 _Dan mungkin itu saja yang bisa kutulis untuk saat ini._

 **TBC**

Yah...! Author tampaknya keras kepala juga sih, tugas udah menumpuk segunung tapi masih sempet sempetnya kepikiran seperti ini.

Oke, mungkin update untuk fic ini sedikit tidak menentu, dan mungkin akan lama sekali, jadi yang sabar saja ya XD.

 **Thanks for Read**

 **Don't Forget to Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear My Eighteenth**

 **Chapter 02**

 **Just a Friend**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Friendship, Family, Sci-fi, Romance**

 **Happy Read**

"Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun. Mungkin..."

"Kita bisa berteman lebih baik daripada kita berpacaran" Kata gadis berambut pink itu sambil sedikit tersenyum manis kearah pemuda berambut raven yang berada di depannya.

Suasana musim gugur yang indah ditemani dengan bunga Sakura yang berwarna senada dengan rambut gadis bernama Sakura ini menambah kesan indah dan romantis di belakang sekolah. Sungguh menyenangkan jika bisa di tembak oleh seseorang seperti Sasuke dengan suasana yang sangat mendukung seperti ini.

Tapi, hal itu tampaknya tidak begitu menyenangkan bagi Sakura.

"Ah...! Lagipula kita sekarang udah kelas tiga kan? Apa kamu gak mau fokus belajar aja dan menjadi yang terbaik di Jepang? Kurasa aku menginginkan hal itu" Sahut Sakura tanpa melepaskan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

 **Sasuke's POV**

"Baiklah, mungkin aku akan mencoba untuk konsentrasi" Jawabku mantap.

"Yups...! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau kalah dariku" Kata gadis di depanku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Menyenangkan sekali bukan? Melihat gadis yang sangat kau cintai terlihat bahagia di depanmu. Oke, oke, aku terlihat seperti orang yang menghibur diri sendiri saat sudah di tolak oleh orang yang aku suka.

Pathetic.

Sekarang, aku hanya bisa terdiam di depan gadis bermata emerald tersebut sambil menatap kosong kearahnya.

"-kun"

"-kun..."

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Pikiranku pun tersadar ketika melihat tangan putihnya yang tiba-tiba nongol di depan wajahku sambil naik turun berusaha untuk menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Eh...! Ad... ada apa?" Tanyaku dengan nada gugup.

"Kenapa kau bengong aja? Apakah aku terlalu keras dalam menolakmu sehingga kau jadi jantungan? Sorry deh" Kata Sakura yang hanya kujawab dengan gelengan pelan.

"Menyedihkan sekali kalo jantungan hanya karena ditolak cewek" Timpalku yang hanya dijawab dengan suara tawa geli dari bibirnya yang merah. Hahaha...! Lucu sekali...

Tidak, itu jelas tidak lucu bila keluar dari bibirmu, jadi berhentilah tertawa.

"Hah...! Baiklah, aku mau pulang dulu, udah sore nih. Sampai jumpa di musim semi" Kata Sakura denga nada terburu-buru sambil berlari meninggalkanku, sendirian, tanpa teman, di akhir siang musim gugur yang sudah mulai mendingin.

Dinginnya hawa malam mulai menusuk sikuku yang tidak terbalut kain seragam lengan pendekku.

Di senja yang dingin itu, serentetan pertanyaan mulai menghiasi benakku. Apakah yang kurang dari diriku? Apakah jika aku bisa menjadi yang terbaik se-Jepang dia akan mau menerimaku?

Tentu saja bukan? Dia tidak menunjukkan reaksi penolakan dan benci kepadaku. Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman, yang harus kulakukan hanyalah tetap berusaha menjadi yang terbaik dan kemudian dia akan melirikku.

"Huh...! Untung saja ini terjadi di akhir semester sehingga aku bisa mempersiapkan diriku sepenuhnya sebelum memasuki sekolah nanti" Gumamku sambil berjalan meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah dan hawa dingin yang mulai menyiksa tubuhku.

"Tunggu saja, Sakura. Kau akan terkejut dengan perubahan diriku saat masuk semester berikutnya"

 **End of Sasuke's POV**

Pemuda berambut raven itu pun berjalan dengan penuh determinasi sekaligus kepercayaan diri pulang menuju rumahnya, tanpa ada sedikit pun angan-angan tentang betapa mengerikannya seorang wanita.

Tampaknya dia juga sudah lupa dengan surat tersebut.

 **-0-**

"Heh...! Kok aku bisa sebelahan sama cewek sih? Yang bener kamu ngaturnya" Keluh seorang pemuda berambut raven kepada seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik.

"Yee...! Mana aku tahu, protes aja sama yang kasih tiket lagi. Ntar tukeran bisa kok, sama Tenten" Wajah pemuda itu pun sedikit mengerut mendengar ucapan dari pemuda duren di depannya.

"Ntar dimintain KTP lagi" Gumam pemuda yang ternyata adalah Sasuke tersebut.

"Yaelah, mau gak nih?" Ledek pemuda jabrik tersebut ketika melihat kebimbangan Sasuke.

"Yah...! Mending sama Hinata aja deh, daripada sendirian terus dimintain KTP" Tukas Sasuke. Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu pun menyerahkan selembar tiket kereta kepada Sasuke sebelum akhirnya berbalik ketika mendengar suara yang memanggil mereka dari kejauhan.

Dua orang wanita tampak berjalan sedikit lebih cepat menuju kearah dua orang yang sedang meributkan masalah tiket tadi.

Salah seorang dari mereka tampak bertampang tomboy dengan rambut yang di cepol dua yang tampaknya menandakan bahwa perempuan yang satu ini tidak mau diribetkan dengan rambut panjang yang terurai. Mata coklat mudanya tampak dipenuhi dengan semangat pagi ketika berhadapan dengan dua pemuda yang hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

Sedangkan yang lainnya tampaknya bertolak belakang dengan gadis tomboy yang satu ini. Rambut indigonya tergerai indah sampai di belakang punggungnya. Dengan wajah lugu dan malu-malu imutnya, gadis yang satu ini tampak tidak begitu peduli dengan dua pria di depannya dan memilih untuk melihat kereta yang datang dari kanan mereka. Sasuke pun mengikuti biji mata lavender tersebut untuk melihat kereta yang baru saja datang.

"Naruto, kita naik kereta api yang ini kan?" Tanya gadis bercepol dua yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan pelan oleh pria duren yang dipanggilnya Naruto tersebut. Kepalanya menunduk, sambil mencari karcis yang berada di tas selempangnya untuk kedua gadis di depannya.

"Ini untukmu, Tenten" Katanya ketika telah menemukan sebuah karcis didalam tas selempangnya yang berantakan. Gadis berambut indigo yang tadinya hanya tertarik dengan kereta api yang sedang datang itu pun langsung berjalan menghampiri Naruto sambil menengadahkan tangannya.

Pemuda berambut duren itu pun melirik kearah Sasuke yang masih berdiri sambil melihat kereta api yang sudah mulai berhenti. Naruto pun menyikut Sasuke yang tampak tidak peka dengan keadaan Hinata yang sudah menunggunya.

"Ah...! Iya, ini tiketmu Hinata" Kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan salah satu tiket yang dipegangnya kearah gadis tersebut.

"Sekarang, Lee dimana?" Kata Naruto sambil mencari-cari di sekitar stasiun. Tak sulit untuk mencari seorang pemuda dengan model rambut eksentrik dan alis tebalnya yang sekarang tengah berlari-lari kecil menuju kearah mereka berempat.

"Aduh...! Jalanan macet banget" Keluh Lee sambil menerima karcis dari Naruto.

"Maklumlah, kan tahun baru" Sahut Naruto sambil nyengir kecil.

"Iya, dan kita akan dapat kesusahan kalo tidak segera naik ke kereta" Kata Sasuke cuek sambil berjalan menuju kearah kereta yang sudah mulai berangkat.

"Yoo...!"

 **-0-**

Hiruk pikuk kereta yang memang ramai saat liburan seperti ini sangat terasa sekali. Beberapa orang berlalu-lalang di jalan yang berada di tengah kereta sambil sedikit menerobos orang yang berdiri.

Hal ini membuat sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang duduk di sisi kiri kereta secara berdampingan itu pun sedikit sesak karena banyaknya orang yang lalu lalang di jalan tengah kereta.

Sang pemuda yang berambut raven tampak sedikit bosan dan hanya melihat kearah jendela di sebelah kirinya sambil sesekali melihat hapenya untuk mengubah lagu yang sejak tadi di dengarkannya.

Sedangkan sang gadis berambut indigo tampak sedikit tidak tenang dengan berkali-kali melihat layar hapenya dan beralih menuju pemandangan di jendela. Apakah dia merasa gugup?

"Kau sedang menunggu sesuatu dengan hapemu?" Tanya si pemuda yang tampaknya sudah merasa lelah dan bosan dengan sikap dari si gadis sehingga dia berinisiatif untuk memulai percakapan.

Biji lavender yang terlihat polos itu tampak sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar suara baritone milik Sasuke yang menggelegar di telinga kirinya. Dia pun mengangkat pandangannya kearah onyx tajam yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Ah...! Iya, hapeku kehilangan jaringan semenjak kita keluar dari Konohagakure" Jawab gadis tersebut sambil melihat kembali hapenya. Sasuke pun hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran dengan kelakuan dari gadis disebelahnya yang bernama Hinata tersebut.

Sebenarnya mereka berdua adalah teman masa kecil, meskipun saat itu Hinata terpaut sekitar 2 tahun dari Sasuke tapi mereka bermain cukup akrab bersama dengan Lee dan Tenten. Tetapi, semuanya berubah saat Lee mengikuti ayahnya yang dinas di daerah Otogakure saat Sasuke akan memasuki dunia SMPnya.

Mereka bertiga tampak menjadi orang asing dan sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Bahkan saat Lee pulang dari Otogakure setelah tiga tahun menempuh pendidikan SMPnya disana, mereka masih tampak seperti orang asing.

Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Naruto adalah bocah pindahan dari Uzugakure yang jago gambar, ceria, dan gampang akrab, bahkan dengan cowok macam Sasuke. Si duren inilah yang mengusulkan agar mereka berlima mengunjungi kuil di Kumogakure saat tahun baru.

Hmm...! Sepertinya ada bau-bau mak comblang disini.

"Apakah hapemu CDMA? Bukannya CDMA harus diaktifkan dulu sebelum memasuki kota lainnya?" Tanya Sasuke. Wajah gadis di sampingnya itu pun tampak kesal dengan ucapan Sasuke, mata lavendernya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kesal dan bibir merahnya ikut manyun mendengar ucapan yang terdengar seperti ejekan tersebut.

"Ini GSM tau. Udah LTE" Kata Hinata sambil menekankan pada kata-kata LTE nya.

"Percuma aja LTE kalo gak ada jaringan" Sahut Sasuke datar yang jelas saja membuat Hinata makin kesal. Gadis manis itu pun duduk sambil menghadap ke depan, tidak mau menghadap kearah Sasuke yang mengejeknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah hape berwarna keemasan tampak di depan wajahnya. Dia pun menoleh kearah sumber hape tersebut dan menemukan wajah Sasuke yang hanya menatap datar kearahnya.

"Pake punyaku aja, nih" Kata pemuda berambut raven itu. Mata lavender yang tadinya ingin kesal itu pun berubah menjadi terkejut, sekaligus penasaran. Kenapa pemuda di sampingnya ini tiba-tiba jadi baik hati sih?

"Mau gak nih? Kalo gak mau gak papa sih" Kata Sasuke sambil menarik kembali hapenya... tetapi tampaknya Hinata tidak menyia-nyiakan kebaikan hati Sasuke dan menarik hape tersebut dari tangan sang pemilik.

"Eh...! Headphonenya masih menempel, ba..."

"Aduh...!"

 **TBC**

Aduh...? Apaan tuh?

Gomen-gomen, kirain author bisa melanjutkan fic ini dengan lancar tetapi ternyata... tugas yang seolah-olah tanpa batas menghalangi author untuk update. Dan konsekuensinya... bahasanya jadi kelihatan berantakan yah...? Hmm hmmm...!

Eh...! Ada yang alurnya kayak gini juga? Ini author terinspirasi dari postingan orang di medium tentang surat untuk dirinya di masa lalu sih, author jadi pengen buat fic kayak gitu juga XD.

 **Thanks for Read**

 **Don't Forget to Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**DearMy Eighteenth**

 **Chapter 03**

 **Anime?**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Romance**

 **Happy Read**

"Jadi, apa kau suka Hinata, Sasuke?" Seorang wanita berambut raven panjang tampak membuka pembicaraan dengan cowok berambut raven yang tengah meminum air setelah menghidupkan kompor gas.

"Uhuk…!" Terdengar suara tertahan dari pemuda dengan style rambut emo tersebut. Wanita berambut raven panjang itu tampak sedikit terheran dengan reaksi putranya yang tampaknya sangat berlebihan.

"Kaa-chan tadi bilang apa?" Tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke tadi, seolah-olah dia tidak mendengar apapun yang dikatakan ibunya. Padahal suara wanita tersebut terdengar cukup jelas di telinga Sasuke.

"Hinata" Kata wanita muda bernama Mikoto tersebut yang hanya mengulang sebagian ucapannya tadi. Sasuke memang tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang kehidupan romantikanya kepada siapapun, bahkan kepada ibunya sekalipun. Sehingga ini membuat Mikoto sedikit tidak enak untuk membahas hal ini dengan putra bungsunya tersebut.

"Hahahahahh…! Atas dasar apa Kaa-chan tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tawa yang seperti sedikit dipaksakan. Mikoto hanya bisa mengangkat bahu mendengar tawa Sasuke yang sepertinya mengisyaratkan 'aku tidak mau membahas hal itu'. Wanita itu pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitas memasaknya sementara Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan buku-buku untuk sekolahmu? Bukankah lusa kau sudah masuk?" Tanya Mikoto sebelum putranya itu meninggalkan dapur.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke singkat. Punggung lebarnya kian menjauh dari dapur, sementara Mikoto tampak sedikit tersenyum kecil melihat sikap dan reaksi Sasuke saat dirinya mengatakan hal tersebut.

Sebenarnya ucapan tadi itu hanyalah reaksi spontan dari rasa senang Mikoto setelah mendengar sedikit cerita dari Naruto tentang liburan tahun baru mereka di Kumogakure. Sudah tahu kan, Sasuke jarang membahas masalah kehidupan asmara miliknya sehingga membuat Mikoto sedikit khawatir dengan pertumbuhan mental Sasuke.

Yah…! Sasuke sudah berumur 17 tahun, waktunya hormon pubertas bergerak sangat aktif untuk membantu tubuh segera bertindak. Tetapi, pemuda itu malah suka mengurung diri di kamar bersama dengan laptopnya. Orang tua mana yang tidak khawatir dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Tapi, dirinya sedikit lega setelah tadi pagi Naruto berkunjung ke rumahnya dan bercerita tentang liburan mereka di Kumogakure. Banyak sekali yang diceritakan oleh pemuda pirang jabrik berisik itu kepada Mikoto, tetapi yang paling membuatnya senang adalah cerita tentang sang bungsu yang tidak mau tukar tempat duduk dengan Tenten, padahal sebelumnya dia sedikit concern dengan tempat duduknya disamping Hinata.

Atau saat mereka tersesat untuk mencari kuil, dan Sasuke mencoba mencarinya lewat GPS sementara Hinata dengan setia nempel disamping Sasuke dengan wajah penasaran tanpa ada penolakan dari Sasuke. Senyum manis tidak pernah pudar dari wajah Mikoto setelah mendengar cerita Naruto.

"Yah…! Untung deh kalo sama Hinata"

 **-0-**

 _Apa kau suka Hinata, Sasuke?_

Ucapan ibunya terngiang-ngiang ditelinga pemuda berambut raven yang sekarang tengah terbaring di atas ranjangnya sambil menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan tajamnya. Laptopnya tampak masih menyala, menunjukkan beberapa gambar yang dia susun untuk menjadi mood boardnya.

Berkali-kali dia berusaha menghilangkan pikiran tersebut dan fokus pada tujuan utamanya untuk mencari inspirasi, tapi, semakin pikiran itu dilawan, pikiran itu semakin datang memenuhi otak cemerlangnya.

"Anjir…! Kenapa tiba-tiba inget itu sih"

 **Flashback**

Duagh…!

Suara benturan antara dua tulang dahi itu pun berujung dengan ekspresi kesakitan yang sama-sama dialami oleh dua remaja yang duduk bersebelahan tersebut. Raut wajah menyesal menyesal langsung menghiasi wajah polos gadis berambut indigo melihat cowok di depannya sedang mengelus-elus dahinya dengan ekspresi yang kesakitan.

"Kau gak papa, Sasuke? Sorry, sorry" Katanya sambil mencoba untuk melihat apakah tidak terjadi apa-apa pada kepala Sasuke. Tapi, pemuda berambut raven itu tampak sedikit risih dengan bantuan Hinata sehingga dia hanya mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Onyx gelap itu pun membuka setelah sakit di dahinya mulai berkurang. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mata onyx itu di sambut dengan biji lavender yang tampak masih menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas. Pemuda itu pun sedikit memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bukannya kau mau memakai hapeku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil berpaling. Hinata yang tampaknya sadar dengan ucapan Sasuke pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya menuju layar hape Sasuke, sementara Sasuke lebih merapat kearah Hinata, meskipun wajahnya masih berpaling dari gadis cantik tersebut.

 **End of Flasback**

 **-0-**

Bunga Sakura tampak mulai bermekaran kembali setelah diterpa angin musim dingin di awal tahun. Warna merah muda kembali menghiasi pohon-pohon yang sebelumnya hanya berwarna putih.

Jalanan sudah terlihat ramai dengan para pelajar yang memulai kembali kegiatan belajar mereka setelah hampir dua bulan libur akhir tahun. Wajah-wajah ceria dan semangat terukir jelas di satu-satunya pelajar yang sedang memadati jalan tersebut.

Diantara gerombolan siswa tersebut, tampak pemuda berambut raven yang tidak terdengar suaranya sama sekali. Mata onyxnya menatap tajam kedepan dengan ekspresi wajah dingin khas darinya. Langkahnya pun tegas, seolah tidak terganggu oleh semua ocehan temannya yang sedang membahas liburan bersama dengan kelompok mereka.

Pemuda itu, Sasuke, tampak berjalan tenang melewati keramaian lorong sekolah, menuju kearah kelas barunya.

"Eh" Gumam seseorang dengan ekspresi terkejut ketika berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang akan memasuki pintu kelasnya. Tidak seperti gadis berambut merah muda yang kaget karena berpapasan dengannya, ekspresi wajah Sasuke masih terlihat dingin. Bibir merah muda gadis itu pun terangkat sedikit, menyunggingkan seulas senyuman tipis.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun" Ucap gadis tersebut sebelum berlari melewati Sasuke dengan ekspresi riang. Pemuda tu pun kembali berjalan memasuki kelas, kali ini dengan senyuman tipis nan sama dan aura percaya diri yang sangat kuat.

"Yo, Sasuke" Sapa seseorang dengan rambut coklat jabrik ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Yo" Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil meletakkan tasnya menuju diatas meja disamping pemuda berambut coklat jabrik yang sekarang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan pemuda gemuk yang berada di sampingnya. Sasuke pun mengeluarkan sebuah notes dan kemudian duduk sambil membawa ballpointnya. Dia pun membuka catatannya sambil meneliti beberapa tulisan yang ditulisnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke tampak tenggelam dengan kegiatannya mencari inspirasi. Suara-suara ocehan yang mulai ramai di kelas itu pun tidak dipedulikannya.

"Sial…! Aku lupa kalo aku ga punya paketan" Gumam Sasuke dengan nada kesal ketika melihat hapenya dalam keadaan offline. Pemuda itu pun celingukan mencari pinjaman kuota internet.

"Kiba, lu ada paketan ga?" Tanya Sasuke ketika menemukan seorang korban yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Enggak. Paketan gue abis kemaren, gue baru nanti mau beli" Jawab Kiba. Sasuke pun kembali memanjangkan lehernya untuk mencari korban selanjutnya. Mata onyxnya pun terbentur pada gadis berambut pirang panjang yang berada di samping Kiba.

Gadis itu tampak sedang duduk sambil tertawa cekikikan melihat hapenya sendiri. Pasti dia punya paketan, tidak ada alasan untuk cekikikan sendiri jika tanpa paketan.

"Eh, Ino. Lu ada paketan?" Tanya Sasuke. Gadis pirang itu pun celingukan, mencoba mencari suara yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Oi… Disini" Sahut Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangannya. Mata aquamarine gadis itu pun bergerak menuju Sasuke dengan ekspresi heran.

"Punya, emang kenapa?" Tanya gadis tersebut.

"Pinjam bentar, mau download gambar" Kata Sasuke. Gadis itu pun kembali menoleh kearah hapenya untuk menutup aplikasi yang dibukanya tadi sebelum menyerahkan hape putih tersebut kearah Sasuke.

"Jangan dihabisin yah, itu kuota baru beli" Sungut Ino me warning Sasuke agar tidak menghabiskan kuota yang telah dibelinya untuk mendownload sesuatu yang aneh-aneh.

"Iya" Jawab Sasuke singkat. Dia pun langsung to the point mencari apa yang dia butuhkan di internet.

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.50, sepuluh menit sebelum kelas dimulai. Tampaknya pemuda berambut raven itu sekarang sudah berhasil mengumpulkan semua yang dibutuhkannya. Sasuke pun menarik notification bar untuk mematikan data seluler pada hape Ino, sesuai dengan kebiasaan yang selalu dia lakukan di hapenya.

"Ugh…! Kenapa banyak orang yang mengumpulkan notifikasi seperti ini sih" Gumam Sasuke kesal ketika melihat banyak sekali notifikasi yang ditumpuk di hape Ino. Ada notifikasi BBM, WA, LINE, bahkan notifikasi download yang bejibun pun tidak kalah tenar dari notification bar yang sudah penuh tersebut.

Pemuda itu pun secara refleks langsung mengusap notifikasi tersebut untuk menghapusnya. Tetapi, tampaknya tangannya yang berminyak sedikit tidak bersahabat dengan swipe, sehingga dia malah membuka notifikasi tersebut dan beralih menuju aplikasi WhatsApp.

"Geez" Keluh Sasuke ketika melihat dia malah membuka WA. Tetapi, keluhan itu sedikit berkurang ketika dia melihat namanya tertulis di sebuah obrolan di aplikasi tersebut. Dan, nama kontaknya adalah Sakura.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke langsung membuka obrlan tersebut. Ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakan Sakura bersama Ino tentang dirinya.

(Yang tebel berarti chat dari Ino)

 **Hahahaha…!**

 **Iya, iya, yang peringkat 2 paralel**

 **Dapet hadiah apa?**

 _Cuma poster bertuliskan nominal duit doang_

 _Katanya sih duitnya langsung dibuat bayar SPP tahun depan_

 _Dasar sekolah banyak alibi_

 **Yah…! Seenggaknya SPP lu ngurang dikit lah**

 **Daripada ga ada apresiasi sama sekali**

 **Btw, Sasuke juga ikutan kan?**

 _Jelas lah, dia kan manusia setengah dewa_

 _Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal Sasuke, gw kemaren ditembak sama dia_

 **Serius lu? Terus, terus?**

 _Yah…! Gw tolak_

 **Hah…! Kenapa emang? Jarang banget lo tuh cowok mau nembak seseorang**

 _Ya, gw ga mau aja sama cowok kayak dia_

 _Diem aja di kelas_

 _Habis sekolah langsung pulang, ga mau ngumpul-ngumpul_

 _Kayak cowok eksklusif gitu. Emangnya dia siapa sih? Cuma modal pinter doang_

 _Dasar…!_

 **Yah…! Kan lu udah bilang kalo Sasuke makhluk setengah dewa**

 **Jadi dia gaulnya sama orang macem hercules, perseus gitu lah**

 _Njir…! Jadi merembet ke situ_

 _Kurang-kurangin lah baca mitos_

 _Tapi, lu juga ngerasa gitu kan?_

 **Yah…! Bener juga sih yang lu bilang**

 _Tuh, kan apa gw bilang_

 _Ntar kalo gue terima dia malah sibuk sendiri lagi_

 _Sampe gue lumutan_

 **Wkwkwkwkw…! Sasuke, Sasuke**

 **-0-**

"Tadaima" Kata Sasuke dengan nada lemas dan gontai ketika memasuki rumahnya. Dia pun melepaskan sepatunya, meletakkannya di rak dan langsung berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Tanpa memedulikan apapun, pemuda berambut raven itu pun langsung berbaring tertelungkup diatas ranjangnya.

Pikirannya kacau setelah membaca obrolan antara Sakura dan Ino yang menyindir dirinya seolah dirinya adalah makhluk anti sosial yang wajib dijauhi.

Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Bukankah dirinya pulang cepat hanya karena ingin mempersiapkan diri untuk menjadi terampil setelah sekolah?

Apa gunanya mereka merengek-rengek minta bel pulang segera dibunyikan jika setelah bel berbunyi mereka masih ngumpul disekolah? Dan kenapa ngumpul-ngumpul setelah sekolah itu menjadi hal yang wajib bagi seorang pelajar? Apa manfaatnya?

Sasuke pun terbangun dari posisinya karena merasa sedikit lelah dengan posisi tersebut. Dengan mata malas dan terlihat putus asa dia melihat kearah laptopnya yang sedang berkedip-kedip, tanda bahwa laptop tersebut siap untuk dimainkan lagi setelah bangun dari mode sleep.

Pandangannya pun terbentur pada secarik kertas yang berada di samping laptopnya, kertas yang terabaikan olehnya selama liburan musim dingin. Dia pun kembali membaca surat dari dirinya di masa lalu tersebut.

Seulas senyuman kecil tampak tersungging di bibirnya saat dia membaca bahwa dirinya sendiri mengingatkan betapa mengerikannya seorang wanita. Senyuman yang melecehkan dirinya yang terjebak dalam asumsinya sendiri. Dahinya sedikit berkerut ketika membaca paragraf selanjutnya dari surat tersebut.

"Anime?"

 **TBC**

 **Thanks for Read**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

 **Dear My Eighteenth**

 **Mathematics**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuHina**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Romance**

 **Happy Read ^^**

 **Sasuke's POV**

 _Wanita memang benar-benar mengerikan. Kau tahu, mereka makhluk yang suka melebih-lebihkan, ribet, dan memiliki insting tinggi. Bahkan, terkadang kau tidak bisa membohongi mereka._

 _Mereka banyak omong, seolah-olah mereka akan mengatakan apa pun yang sudah didengarnya kepada seluruh dunia. Dan yang paling mengerikan lagi adalah, mereka bisa langsung membunuhmu tanpa sadar bahwa kau sedang berusaha dibunuhnya._

 _Mereka hanya akan tersenyum manis di depanmu, mencoba untuk membuatmu yakin bahwa mereka menyenangkan, dan tidak lama setelah kau berbalik, mereka akan menusukmu dari belakang._

 _Banyak orang-orang besar yang jatuh hanya karena wanita, perselisihan cinta di kerajaan Romawi yang berujung pada pengkhianatan kaisar yang melegenda, dan tidak terhitung jumlah dinasti di China yang hancur karena wanita._

 _See?_

 _Sekarang aku tahu kenapa diriku di masa depan membuat sebuah peringatan padaku untuk tidak berpikir apapun tentang wanita._

"Kenapa kamu, bengong disitu kayak sapi ompong?" Sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal segera memasuki telingaku. Aku pun menoleh kearah pemuda berambut raven kucir dua yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamarku.

Yap…! Dia adalah Itachi, Uchiha Itachi, kakakku. Jadi sekarang aku memang lagi bengong karena menunggu loading game yang terasa sangat lama sekal.

Kakakku adalah seorang karyawan swasta di sebuah industri di Konohagakure. Dia masih single, dan aku juga belum pernah melihatnya memperkenalkan calonnya pada Kaa-chan ataupun Tou-chan. Aku gak tau dia single karena hanya karyawan biasa, atau dia karyawan biasa makanya jadi single. Dan tampaknya dia juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan masalah itu, yang penting cukup untuk bantu orang tua dan makan tiap hari aja udah seneng.

Yah, dia tidak menyebutkan untuk membantu uang sekolahku karena aku diberi keistimewaan oleh sekolahku sehingga aku bisa sekolah disana tanpa biaya sepeser pun.

Denger-denger kakakku ingin membuat semacam startup atau apalah gitu, mungkin dia udah lelah kerja kali.

"Masih bengong lagi" Lanjutnya sambil memasuki kamarku dan langsung berbaring diatas ranjangku.

"Hn…! Soalnya loadingnya lama banget" Keluhku sambil menyambar mouse yang berada di sebelah kananku dan kemudian memainkan game yang biasanya kumainkan. Aku memang sudah membaca surat dari diriku di masa depan bahwa aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktuku untuk main game, tapi aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa di akhir pekan.

Belajar matematika? Oh, tidak, jangan yang itu dulu. Dan aku juga tidak tahu anime apa yang harus aku tonton untuk mengisi waktu luangku. Jadi, aku maen game aja.

"Sasuke, apa kau bisa design web atau apa gitu?" Aku pun mengalihkan perhatianku pada kakakku ketika mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa kau tanya pada adikmu yang masih SMA ini? Apakah kau pikir di SMA kita mempelajari hal semacam itu?" Sanggahku.

"Yah…! Kau kan tiap hari di depan laptop, masa gitu doang ga bisa sih" Jawab Itachi.

"Lihat, lihat, gue lagi ngapain" Kataku sambil membuka layar laptopku lebar-lebar dan menunjukkannya pada kakakku seolah-olah sedang mengiklankan apa yang ada di layar laptopku, yang tentu saja adalah game yang belum selesai.

"Makanya, sekarang belajar aja dulu. Beberapa bulan ini mungkin aku akan sedikit sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, jadi aku gak bisa mempelajari itu secara maksimal" Kata Itachi.

"Ah…! Kamu pikir aku gak sibuk dengan sekolah apa?"

"Yee…! Orang dewa mah beda. Jika hanya untuk mempertahankan peringkat saja, kau pasti bisa lah sambil belajar gituan" Jawab Itachi. Kata-katanya sedikit membuatku kepikiran, Yah, bukan bermaksud sombong atau apa sih, tapi aku juga ngerasa bosen bila mendengar pelajaran yang itu-itu mulu.

"Terus, abis itu buat apa?" Tanyaku. Kan percuma aja jika aku belajar bikin web terus gak guna? Mending maen game sekalian lah.

"Sini-sini, dengerin"

 **End of Sasuke's POV**

"Sasuke? Bukannya lu dipanggil tadi?" Tanya seseorang berambut coklat sambil asyik memakan kripik kentang. Pemuda berambut raven yang dipanggil Sasuke tadi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptopnya dan memandang pria tersebut dengan tatapan 'apaan?'

"Lu dipanggil, baka" Sahut seseorang dengan tato taring di kedua pipinya. Sasuke pun mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan temannya.

"Dipanggil kemana?" Tanya Sasuke masih belum ngeh dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua temannya tersebut.

"itu tadi, lu dipanggil pake toa supaya kumpul di aula" Kata pemuda bertato taring tadi, Kiba, dengan sedikit kesal. Sasuke pun berdiri dengan wajah heran sambil melongok keluar kelas. Dipanjangkannya lehernya untuk melongok kearah aula yang berada lurus dengan pintu masuknya. Beberapa orang anak tampaknya juga sudah berkumpul disitu, meskipun pemuda itu sedikit gak yakin dengan ucapan dari dua orang temannya itu.

Pemuda itu pun bergegas turun dengan sedikit perasaan ragu-ragu dan langsung berlari menuju kearah aula sekolah.

Suasana aula tampak ramai dengan beberapa orang yang berkumpul menurut beberapa golongan. Sasuke hanya bisa melihat mereka dengan pandangan heran seperti orang linglung.

"Sasuke, kesini…!" Seru seorang dengan jenggot lebat yang menutupi dagunya beserta samping kepalanya. Dua orang anak yang tampaknya merupakan senpai dari Sasuke tampak duduk di depan sensei tersebut sambil memandang Sasuke seolah pemuda itu adalah anak bodoh.

Sasuke pun berjalan menuju senseinya tersebut dan kemudian duduk di sebelah seorang pria berambut jingga jabrik.

"Yah…! Sudah lengkap, jadi sekarang akan saya jelaskan maksud dikumpulkannya kalian di aula ini" Kata sensei brewok bernama Asuma tersebut sambil membuka sebuah lembaran yang berisi tabel absen.

"Sasuke, Pain, dan Konan ya?" Katanya mengabsen tiga orang yang berada di depannya sambil membaca lembaran yang dibawanya. Mereka bertiga pun mengangguk secara serentak ketika mendengar nama mereka dipanggil.

"Baiklah, kalian disini akan mewakili sekolah kita untuk melaksanakan olimpiade komputer" Kata Asuma yang sukses membuat tiga orang itu menelan ludah secara bersamaan lagi. Khusus untuk Sasuke, dia sekarang sedang menatap kosong kedepannya sambil menggosok-gosok dagunya.

"Olimpiade ini akan dilaksanakan kira-kira empat minggu lagi di sekolah kita. Sensei tau pemberitahuan ini agak sedikit mepet, tetapi sensei harap ada salah satu dari kalian bertiga yang bisa lolos untuk ke tingkat provinsi" Kata Asuma melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

Bocah ayam itu tampak tidak mendengarkan ucapan senseinya dan hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap ke depan selama Asuma berpidato di depannya.

"Dan begitulah, apakah ada yang ditanyakan?" Sasuke pun mengangkat tangannya ketika mendengar hal tersebut.

"Soal olimpiade komputer itu gimana sih? Saya penasaran dengan contoh soalnya" Kata Sasuke. Asuma tampak tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Dia pun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar lagi kertas dari tasnya dan kemudian membagikan kertas tersebut kepada tiga orang di depannya.

"Saya baru saja browsing tentang contoh soal untuk olimpiade tahun lalu. Mungkin bisa kalian pelajari di rumah nanti. Dan, mulai hari ini kita akan ada bimbingan. Yah…! Tidak setiap hari juga, tapi minimal 3 kali seminggu lah" Kata Asuma menjelaskan sistemnya.

Bocah berambut raven itu pun kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, kali ini dia menghiraukan semua ocehan yang diajukan oleh dua orang temannya tersebut untuk bernegosiasi soal kapan enaknya bimbingan ini dilakukan.

Mata onyxnya membaca soal cerita yang cukup banyak di soal bagian analitika, beberapa saat kemudian biji onyx itu pun menerawang keatas, mencoba untuk membayangkan seperti apa deskripsi soal yang memang dibuat rumit tersebut.

Setelah itu, dia pun membalik lembar soal tersebut menuju bagian selanjutnya. Dibacanya baik-baik soal yang memang terlihat agak pendek tersebut. Dahinya kembali berkerut, seolah memikirkan dan menimbang semua jawaban yang mungkin untuk soal tersebut, meskipun dia tahu bahwa terkadang ada beberapa soal yang memiliki angka diluar nalar manusia.

Seulas senyuman tipis tersungging di wajah tampannya saat dia berhasil menyelesaikan satu soal, tampaknya dia menyadari sesuatu ketika melihat soal tersebut.

"Bagian matematika. Apakah ini hanya kebetulan?"

 **TBC**

 **Thanks for Read**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05**

 **Dear My Eighteenth**

 **Flow & Love**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Romance, Sci-fi**

 **Sasuke's POV**

 _Flow, atau bisa juga dikatakan dengan The Zone adalah suatu kondisi psikologi dimana seseorang mengarahkan semua fokusnya kepada suatu hal._

 _Dalam keadaan flow, seseorang tidak akan merasakan aliran waktu dan kesadarannya pada lingkungan perlahan akan menurun. Dai akan mengabaikan semua informasi yang tidak relevan dengan kegiatan yang dilakukannya._

 _-0-_

"Hei…! Ngapain?" Sebuah suara wanita yang sangat ku kenal mampu untuk memecahkan konsentrasiku dalam memahami soal. Aku sudah tidak tahu ini adalah soal yang keberapa yang sudah kuselesaikan, semuanya berjalan begitu saja.

Bahkan aku benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa ternyata matematika semenarik ini. Bahkan hanya dengan teori bilangan tanpa kalkulus dan tetek bengeknya, matematika masih begitu menarik.

Aku telah membuang masa-masa sekolahku hanya untuk mempelajari semua hal yang diperlukan untuk ujian nasional.

Aku pun menolehkan kepalaku kearah wanita berambut raven panjang yang membangunkanku dari flow state. Mata onyxnya tampak menatap lembut kearah buku catatanku yang telah penuh dengan coretan hitung-hitungan yang telah kulalukan tadi.

"Belajar" Jawabku singkat saja sambil kembali mengalihkan pandanganku pada bukuku.

"Ah, matematika ya" Kata wanita tersebut, Kaa-chan, sambil beralih menuju ranjangku dan kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang.

"Bukan, aku belajar untuk olimpiade komputer" Jawabku membenarkan.

"Ah, iya deh. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong soal olimpiade, Hinata sepertinya juga ikut olimpiade loh" Sahut Kaa-chan. Aku pun kembali menolehkan kapalaku menuju ke arah ibuku dengan sedikit tatapan heran.

Apa masalahnya? Yah…! Terkadang Kaa-chan memang menceritakan hal-hal yang memang tidak ada hubunganya denganku sih, tapi untuk kali ini kayaknya ada bau-bau yang sedikit aneh.

"Terus, kenapa memangnya?" Tanyaku.

"Yah, kali aja bareng" Aku pun mengernyitkan dahiku mendengar ucapan Kaa-chan yang terdengan sedikit menggoda. Ah, masa bodoh deh.

"Memangnya dia ikut olimpiade apa?" Tanyaku. Yah, meskipun aku masa bodoh dengan gadis berambut indigo itu, tapi jika aku mengacuhkan Kaa-chan saat dia sedang bercerita bisa-bisa aku langsung jadi batu di tempat.

"Matematika" Aku pun terdiam sebentar mendengar jawaban dari Kaa-chan. Aku pernah ikut olimpiade matematika di SMP, dan soalnya….

Gak nyangka kalo aku akan dapet soal gitu. Kirain cuma soal macam aljabar, tapi taunya kita ditanyai segala macem hal yang gak kita ketahui. Sekarang pertanyaanku, Hinata bisa gak ya?

Hmmm…! Jika dia bisa menjawab berbagai macam soal olimpiade matematika SMP, artinya dia tahu tentang dasar dari komputasi macam ini dong. Ini kan cuma teori bilangan dan probabilitas doang. Apakah aku harus belajar bareng ya?

Aku pun menyeret kursi roda yang merupakan kursi kerjaku sehingga mendekati laptopku. Aku pun mencari soal olimpiade matematika SMP di google dan membaca soal tingkat nasional tahun lalu secara sekilas. Dahiku mengernyit heran melihat beberapa soal yang berada di layar monitorku tersebut.

"Kelihatannya mirip"

 **End of Sasuke's POV**

"Ah…! Benar sekali, Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana kau bisa memikirkan hal tersebut" Kata seorang gadis berambut biru muda sambil menatap heran kearah coretan Sasuke saat pemuda itu menjelaskan triknya dalam menjawab soal matematika.

"Yah…! Cuma dapet inspirasi dari teorema Fermat sih" Jawab Sasuke sambil membalik soal tersebut dengan wajah bosan. Beberapa saat kemudian pemuda berambut raven itu pun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari tasnya dan mulai melanjutkan aktivitas mengerjakan soalnya.

"Eh, kau juga cari soal lain? Semangat sekali" Komentar seorang pemuda berambut jingga jabrik yang saat itu sedang duduk santai di samping cewek tadi.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan senpainya tersebut dan kemudian kembali membaca soal yang sedang dihadapinya dengan teliti. Dahinya mengkerut, menunjukkan betapa seriusnya dia memikirkan jawaban dari beberapa soal yang menurutnya menarik.

Ributnya pembicaraan antara dua senpainya tampaknya tidak mengganggu pemuda berambut raven tersebut sama sekali. Kelihatannya dua anak kelas 11 itu memang sudah akrab sejak SD sehingga mereka tampak leluasa saja membahas banyak hal, bahkan mungkin saja mereka berdua pacaran.

Suara deritan pintu yang mengiringi seorang pria setengah baya dengan jenggot lebat yang menghiasi wajahnya memasuki ruangan yang riuh dengan suara canda tawa sepasang sahabat dekat tersebut.

"Konnichiwa" Kata pria tersebut sambil tersenyum kecil dan kemudian duduk di samping Sasuke. Jadi posisi mereka sekarang berhadap-hadapan antara Sasuke-Asuma dan Pain-Konan.

"Konnichiwa, Asuma-sensei" Jawab Sasuke, seolah mulutnya bekerja secara otomatis meskipun matanya tetap menatap kearah soal yang dikerjakannya. Dua orang dihadapan mereka berdua pun sedikit tenang ketika melihat sensei mereka sedang duduk di depan mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian dua orang itu pun berbalik dan mengeluarkan sebuah binder beserta sebatang ballpoint dari tas punggung yang mereka sandarkan diatas kursi yang mereka duduki dan langsung bersiap seolah pelajaran akan segera di mulai.

"Oh, kau mencari soal sendiri ya, Sasuke? Memangnya kau sudah mengerjakan yang sensei bagikan kemaren?" Tanya Asuma yang tampaknya lebih tertarik pada Sasuke yang sedang sibuk.

"Saya hanya mengerjakan yang bagian matematika dan analitika. Yang algoritmikanya, saya masih mencoba memahami pseudo code yang digunakan" Jawab Sasuke sambil mengambil kertas yang berada di depannya dan menyerahkannya kepada Asuma.

Pria tersebut tampak membolak-balikkan kertas yang diserahkan Sasuke dan membacanya dengan teliti. Dahi pria tersebut tampak mengerut ketika melihat jawaban Sasuke satu persatu.

"Kamu dapet ini darimana?" Tanya Asuma pada pemuda berambut raven tersebut.

Sasuke tampak tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Asuma, mata onyxnya pun menatap senseinya dengan tatapan heran.

"Maksudnya? Saya kerjakan sendiri lah" Jawab Sasuke masih dengan nada heran. Pria itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang masih heran dengan pertanyaannya tadi. Beberapa saat kemudian pria itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua orang yang sedang duduk di depannya.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?" Tanya Asuma.

"Yah… errrr…..! Saya masih belum begitu paham dengan maksud soalnya" Jawab Konan sambil sedikit berlagak untuk memahami soal tersebut dengan cara membaca soal tersebut berulang-ulang. Sedangkan cowok yang duduk di sampingnya hanya melihat kearah lembar soal dengan tatapan bosan.

Berbeda dengan cowok berambut raven yang meskipun sudah menyelesaikan semua soal yang dibagikan senseinya, tetapi dia masih mencoba untuk mengerjakan soal yang di downloadnya sendiri kemarin. Bahkan pandangan terkejut dan heran dari Asuma tidak dia perhatikan sama sekali. Sepertinya dia sudah berada dalam flow state.

"Sensei, bukankah seharusnya anda menjelaskan sesuatu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ah, iya. Rencananya aku mau membahas soal yang kemaren, tetapi karena kau sudah mengerjakan, mungkin lebih baik tidak usah. Biar mereka berdua belajar sendiri saja" Jawab Asuma. Sasuke pun mengehentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh kearah Asuma.

"Tidak ada koreksi?" Tanya Sasuke. Asuma menggeleng pelan mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Cowok berambut raven itu pun menarik nafas pelan sambil mengambil lembar soal yang kemaren di bagikan oleh Asuma dan membaliknya.

"Kalo begitu, bisakah sensei jelaskan tentang pseudo code ini saja? Aku sedikit tidak mengerti dengan bahasa Pascal" Tanya Sasuke.

"Emmm…! Baiklah, ini mungkin memang sedikit baru bagi kalian, jadi sekarang akan saya jelaskan dasar-dasar dari Pascal"

-0-

Suara ketikan keyboard tampak menggema dengan pelan di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Seseorang tampak sedang duduk dengan wajah serius sementara jari-jemarinya tak henti-hentinya menari di atas keyboard laptopnya.

Hari masih begitu dini, bahkan ayam jantan masih belum berkokok. Mentari pun belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbit dengan mega merahnya yang biasanya sudah menyingsing di ufuk timur. Jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul dua pagi pun terdengar berbunyi sedikit lebih keras, seolah berusaha membantu ketukan keyboard orang tersebut melawan sunyinya malam.

Pemuda berambut raven itu sekarang sedang duduk sambil menatap layar monitornya yang penuh dengan warna hitam beserta tulisan berwarna hijau yang tampak sedang menuliskan bahasa inggris yang kacau.

"Tak kusangka jika CLI sekeren ini" Gumamnya sambil sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman kecil.

Sebuah kertas kecil tampak tertempel di dinding yang berada di depannya. Didalamnya tertulis surat yang ditulis oleh orang yang mengaku dirinya dari masa depan. Beberapa kata tampak memiliki stabillo warna kuning untuk menunjukkan betapa pentingnya kata tersebut diantaranya adalah 'wanita itu mengerikan'.

Tampaknya Sasuke sedikit putus asa ketika sadar bahwa dirinya selama ini telah ditipu oleh para wanita. Mereka semua tampak baik di luar, tetapi mereka akan menjelek-jelekkanmu saat kau tidak ada. Kepercayaannya terhadap wanita menurun drastis sehingga membuatnya sedikit dingin kepada wanita, bahkan cenderung membenci wanita yang berbuat baik kepadanya.

Baginya, kebaikan wanita itu hanyalah racun, layaknya kantong semar yang memancing serangga untuk mendekat. Kebaikan itu akan memancing para pria mendekatinya, membuat mereka berharap agar bisa memilikinya, setelah itu membuat mereka kecewa dengan penolakan, atau yang lebih buruk lagi, perselingkuhan.

"Tapi, paling tidak aku masih punya Kaa-chan"

 **TBC**

 **Happy Read**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear My Eighteenth**

 **Chapter 06**

 **Destiny**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Friendship, Family, Sci-fi, Romance**

 **Happy Read**

 **Sasuke's POV**

 _Matematika adalah dasar dari ilmu pasti. Meskipun matematika memang diciptakan oleh manusia, tetapi dengan matematika banyak sekali hukum yang bisa dijelaskan oleh ilmu pasti._

 _Matematika adalah bahasa yang universal, tidak tergantung dengan suku, budaya, dan bahasa sekalipun. Kalian bisa berbicara dengan siapa pun ketika menyangkut matematika tanpa ada salah paham_

 _Matematika adalah seni dari alam, hukum yang mengatur cara kerja alam. Matematika bisa berkembang menjadi fisika, yang kemudian menjadi kimia dan biologi, setelah itu psikologi._

 _Matematika merupakan ilmu murni yang begitu indah. Para matematikawan tidak mempelajari matematika karena kegunaannya, tetapi karena nilai keindahannya._

"Sasuke, ada yang nyariin nih" Kembali suara perempuan yang sangat ku kenal memasuki telingaku, membuatku mengangkat penaku dan tersadar dari keadaan flow ku saat aku mengerjakan soal matematika.

"Iya, sebentar" Jawabku sambil memutar sendi leherku yang tampaknya sedikit kaku karena tidak bergerak dalam waktu lama.

Dalam hati, aku berpikir siapa yang mencariku sepulang sekolah seperti ini? Aku pun mengingat kembali apa yang telah kukerjakan di sekolah mulai dari pagi tadi sampai aku pulang.

Mungkinkah pulpen temanku terbawa olehku? Atau aku kelupaan dengan event penting disekolah?

Aku pun berjalan keluar sambil sedikit mengelus-elus tengkukku yang terasa sedikit nyeri karena terlalu lama membungkuk untuk membaca soal. Aku pun melihat kearah ruang tamu, dimana seseorang yang tengah menungguku tampak duduk manis di atas sofa sambil membawa sebuah buku seperti buku LKS.

Gadis berambut indigo itu tampak menoleh kearah luar dengan ekspresi datar, seolah sedang berpikir dalam diam.

Eh, Hinata? Kenapa dia mencariku?

Tampaknya gadis tersebut menyadari kehadiranku dan menoleh kearahku sebelum menyunggingkan seulas senyuman manis. Aku pun berjalan mendekati gadis tersebut dan kemudian duduk di sofa yang berada di hadapannya.

"Yo"

 **End of Sasuke's POV**

"Jadi, ada apa?" Tanya cowok berambut raven tersebut kepada gadis berambut indigo yang berada di depannya. Gadis itu pun langsung membuka LKS yang dibawanya dan membolak-baliknya beberapa kali sambil melihat halaman yang dibukanya tadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia pun membentangkan buku tersebut diatas meja dan menunjukkan beberapa soal yang hendak dikerjakannya. Cowok berambut raven itu pun mengambil buku tersebut dan membaca soalnya pelan-pelan.

Dahinya tampak sedikit berkerut membaca setiap kata yang tercetak dalam buku tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian dia membolak-balik buku tersebut dan kemudian menatap gadis itu dengan wajah penasaran.

"Kau sendiri yang menjilid buku ini?" Tanya Sasuke. Gadis itu, Hinata, yang tampaknya menunggu jawaban soal yang ditanyakannya menjadi sedikit kecewa dengan pertanyaan Sasuke yang out of topic.

"Iya" Jawabnya singkat. Bibir cowok itu pun tampak mengembang, seolah menahan tertawa yang tidak diketahui sebabnya, bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Njir…! Rajin amat, lihat soal gue yang berantakan di kamar" Gumam Sasuke sambil sedikit menahan tawanya.

"Udahlah, Sasuke. Coba aja kerjain soal yang tadi, kalo gak bisa biar aku cari soal lainnya" Kata Hinata dengan wajah bete. Tampaknya gadis itu tidak rela ketika soal yang sudah dijilidnya itu menjadi bahan ketawaan Sasuke.

"Oke, bentar yah" Jawab Sasuke kembali menuju mode serius. Dia pun membentangkan buku jilidan tersebut diatas meja dan kemudian kembali mencoba memahami setiap kata dari soal tersebut.

Dahinya kembali berkerut, dan tampak semakin menunjukkan garis ketegasan di wajah tampannya. Tangannya memutar-mutarkan ballpoin yang digenggamnya seolah hal itu menunjukkan bahwa pikirannya sedang loading.

"Kau sudah mencoba untuk mengerjakannya?" Tanya Sasuke. Kali ini wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit santai, seolah dia sudah tahu bagaimana cara mengerjakan soal tersebut.

"Umm…! Aku coba untuk mencari setiap kemungkinan yang ada" Jawab Hinata dengan wajah polos.

"Pffttt…! Berapa hasilnya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil sedikit menahan tertawa.

"Sejauh ini aku mendapatkan sekitar 52x51 kemungkinan. Jadi peluangnya sebesar, uhm…! etto" Kata Hinata sambil melihat kalkulator yang berada di tangannya.

"Ah, sudah-sudah, kelamaan juga. Aku gak percaya kamu menghitung peluang dengan cara seperti itu" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeret kertas buram yang berada di depan Hinata menuju kedepan dirinya.

"Ada pensil?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyerahkan tangannya yang berisi ballpoin kepada Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo itu pun menggeleng pelan mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Gak papa nih aku coret-coret? Tulisanku jelek banget soalnya" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata tampak mengangguk pelan dengan pose tidak sabar.

"Jadi begini, untuk posisi full house, kita akan menggunakan hukum komplemen dan de morgan dalam konsep himpunan. Hal ini tentunya juga berlaku pula dalam konsep probabilitas" Kata Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan soal tersebut kepada Hinata.

Dan…. Sekitar sepuluh menit selanjutnya telinga Hinata dipenuhi oleh ocehan-ocehan Sasuke yang menyinggung banyak hal tentang probabilitas dan himpunan yang author yakin akan membuat sebagian besar orang muntah darah setelah mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

Tapi, tidak begitu dengan gadis berambut indigo ini. Mata lavendernya tampak sangat tertarik sekali dengan apa yang dijelaskan Sasuke layaknya seorang anak kecil yang tertarik dengan game balapan yang berada di game center.

"Dan, begitulah, jadi kita bisa menemukan bahwa jawabannya adalah A" Kata Sasuke sambil melingkari jawaban yang telah dihitungnya. Hinata tampak takjub sekali dengan coretan dari Sasuke yang memenuhi kertas buramnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti ini?" Gumam Hinata pelan melihat proses dan kerangka berpikir Sasuke yang mungkin begitu mengejutkan bagi seseorang yang hanya berpikir bahwa matematika itu ruwet.

"Yah, ada yang disebut dengan mathematical beauty. Matematika juga memiliki seni tersendiri dalam menyelesaikan masalah. Sama seperti seni yang lain, kau harus memiliki pengalaman untuk membuat seni mu sendiri" Komentar Sasuke. Hinata hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar penuh dengan filosofi tersebut.

Pemuda berambut raven itu pun membolak-balik jilidan soal yang sudah penuh dengan coretan Hinata yang mencari solusi dari soal tersebut.

"Ada lagi yang mau kau tanyakan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tetap membaca soal tersebut dan mengecek metode apa yang digunakan oleh Hinata untuk menyelesaikannya.

"Ah, aku masih belum begitu paham tentang geometri" Jawab Hinata. Sasuke pun membuka jilidan tersebut dengan cepat untuk mencari bagian geometri yang ditanyakan oleh Hinata.

Jari lentik gadis tersebut bergerak menuju kearah lembar yang dibuka Sasuke untuk menunjukkan soal yang dia bingungkan.

"Hm…! Segitiga dan lingkaran ya, sungguh merepotkan" Gumam Sasuke ketika melihat soal yang ditanyakan oleh Hinata menyangkut dua buah bangun yang memiiki hukum paling merepotkan.

Cowok itu pun kembali masuk kedalam mode serius, dahinya kembali berkerut dan matanya fokus terhadap soal tersebut seolah-olah memblokir jalan agar semua gangguan tidak masuk kedalam pikirannya.

"Jika menggunakan hukum steward, kita ambil sisi ini. Kemudian karena ini lingkaran dalam maka…" Gumaman-gumaman gak jelas mulai keluar dari bibir Sasuke yang sedang konsentrasi.

"Oke, ini bisa dipake" Seru Sasuke yang langsung membuat Hinata kaget dengan seruan yang sangat tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Gak usah gitu juga kali kalo udah ketemu jawabannya" Sungut Hinata sambil kembali memperhatikan Sasuke yang mulai menjelaskan tentang solusi yang didapatkannya.

"Jadi, kita harus menghitung sisi sebelah sini terlebih dahulu dengan menggunakan hukum steward. Kamu tahu kan?" Cerocos Sasuke sambil kembali mencoret kertas buram milik Hinata untuk menggambar kembali soal yang akan dikerjakan oleh Hinata.

Dan…

Sama seperti sebelumnya, telinga Hinata kembali penuh dengan ocehan-ocehan Sasuke yang (menurut Hinata) menarik dan sangat informatif sekali untuk didengarkan.

"Wow…! Ternyata masih ada banyak sekali yang harus kupelajari" Kata Hinata dengan nada takjub.

"See? Matematika memang sangat menarik kan? Ada banyak sekali hal yang belum tereksplorasi dari ilmu pasti yang satu ini dan perkembangannya kemungkinan besar tidak akan tertutup sampai kapan pun" Kata Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang sangat bersemangat. Dia pun kembali membolak-balik jilidan soal tersebut untuk mencari beberapa soal yang bisa dia kerjakan saat ini.

Beberapa lembar dari situ, onyx milik Sasuke tampak terbentur pada lembar kosong dengan stiker kartun bergambarkan seseorang berambut hitam yang sedang dalam pose bertarung. Tangan kanannya memegang pedang hitam mengkilap sementara tangan kirinya memegang pedang hijau muda bersinar. Jaket hitamnya tampak sedikit berkibar, memperlihatkan sikap macho saat bertarung.

"Siapa ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Oh, itu Kirito. Dari anime sword art online" Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Hm… Anime?"


End file.
